kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
This is the legend of King's Quest...
This is the legend of King's Quest..., is the summary of previous king's quest games included in the manual for King's Quest IV. It was written by Jerry Albright. It was used in the game as part of the game's copyright protection. This is the legend of King's Quest... Once, in a kingdom called Daventry, there lived a King named Edward. Daventry was a very old kingdom, and it had its share of kings, both good and bad, over the thousands of years. King Edward was a very good King, but he was also very old, and without children. Disorder ruled the land since the loss of the Three Great Treasures. King Edward feared that disorder might degenerate further once he died. Besides, he knew (as well did his people) that without an heir to the throne the kingdom would be in dire straits indeed. Thus, King Edward sent for his favorite knight, Sir Graham. You are the bravest and most trustworthy of my knights, quick of wit and stout of heart. I have chosen you to succeed me as king, but first you must prove yourself worthy of my crown. Far beyond the walls of this castle lie shrouded the Three Great Treasures of Daventry, stolen years ago by stealth and sorcery. This kingdom will not be restored to its former glory and prosperity until these great treasures are returned to their rightful hearth. Succeed in this, my request, and the crown shall become yours upon my death. Fail, and our once beautiful kingdom will fall to the hands of evil forces who will use the powerful magic of the Three Great Treasures against us. "May you return victorious, Sir Graham!" Thus Sir Graham ventured where most humankind dared not tread, and returned home victorious with the cherished Treasures of Daventry, as is chronicled in the tale Quest For the Crown. Now Graham ruled over the land, with the aid of the Magic Mirror and the other Great Treasures of Daventry. The people of Daventry prospered greatly under the reign of the kindly monarch. But peace and prosperity can become quite dull for valiant Kings. Not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (on the eve of King Edward's death) did King Graham begin to feel the pangs of loneliness. Fate would have it that Graham was standing next to the Magic Mirror as he pondered his plight. As he glanced toward the Mirror, he noticed that the glass had grown inexplicably cloudy. As the mist cleared, Graham beheld the image of the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She stood glancing from a window, motionless except for a stray breeze that stirred her hair. A tear fell from one eye, and sparkled on her cheek like a diamond on velvet. See! How the tears run down her face. Oh, that I were the glove upon the hand that could brush away such sorrow!" exclaimed Graham. The King's heart was suddenly intoxicated with longing for this maiden--indeed this was the woman who must be his Queen. "Oh Mirror wise," said Graham, "I have vowed to make this maiden my bride. Where may I find her?'' '' The Mirror clouded once more, and a voice spoke forth. "This is the maiden Valanice. She is from the kingdom of Kolyma, and is known for her goodness no less than her beauty. The jealous crone Hagatha whisked Valanice away to an enchanted land, and imprisoned her in a quartz tower guarded by a ferocious beast. To rescue Valanice, you must travel to the kingdom of Kolyma, where you may search for the keys which unlock the three doors to the enchanted land..." As the tale is told, King Graham did indeed find the three magic keys, and faced the battles that led to the safe rescue of the beautiful maiden Valanice. The full account of King Graham's search for his bride is chronicled in the tale Romancing the Throne. King Graham married the beautiful girl he had rescued, and two years later the young Queen Valanice gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Alexander bore a striking resemblance to his father, and likewise Rosella to her mother. The family lived a very happy and peaceful life...at least for awhile. But from deep within the forests came rumblings of a terrible beast who was ravaging a bloody trail towards the land of Daventry. Sightings of dragons had been rare in these tranquil times, and never before in the kingdom of Daventry had one witnessed such a beast as the terrible three-headed dragon. As the years crept by the notoriety of the beast grew as great as the destruction it wrought. Soon the whole population of Daventry tremored with the news of the dragon's approach, and each homestead dwelt in terror. Meanwhile, in a land far away, lived the malevolent wizard Manannan. Manannan kept a watchful eye upon the kingdoms of the world. With a sardonic grin he watched as the three-headed dragon rampaged its way towards Daventry. Manannan's hatred of mankind had intensified with his great age, and his coal-black eyes burned a strange reflection upon the glass of the crystal as he mirthfully watched another human swallowed whole by the vicious beast. Preferring his solitude, the powerful Manannan was only allowed to be observed by one servant boy, who maintained his house and performed all of his menial chores. Of course, Manannan could have conjured up spirits to do his dirty work, but he much preferred to see the toil and strain of a young mortal suffering under his thrall. Most would call it depravity, but it was fear that fueled the flames of Manannan's hatred of humanity, a fear instilled by a vision from his prophetic crystal ball. For within its walls of quartz had Manannan seen his own hideous destruction at the hands of a conquering hero. Time has wrought many changes, and with it much sorrow. The kingdom of Daventry was ravaged by the deplorable dragon, and the young Princess Rosella was abducted. The entire kingdom was overcome by the brutal onslaught of the beast, and though forewarned, found themselves helpless to defend against its supernatural strength. Much weeping and wailing was heard throughout the land. Even with its power of prophecy, the Magic Mirror could provide no answers, not even a clue, for some bearer of black magic had cast a cloud of darkness upon its face... And the wizard watched with eyes of venom...! The entire tale of Rosella's rescue, the wizard's downfall, and the restoration of the royal family are chronicled in the saga To Heir is Human. According to legend, shortly after Rosella's rescue King Graham decided it was time to pass on his adventurer's cap. Gathering in his wife and two children, the King offered a grateful smile upwards, for each member of his family had given him great pride. Gazing down at his children, he couldn't help but see the glint of spirited valor in their eyes. Knowing the future of his kingdom would rest soundly in the hands of its future heir, he slowly lifted his hands to display the infamous adventurer's cap. And now the commencement of the noblest adventure of all... Behind the scenes Technically 'This is the legend of King's Quest' may not be the title but rather the first sentence. The title of the manual as a whole is 'King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella by Roberta Williams'. This summary places Edward death about one week after Graham became king. Suggesting the elder king abdicated the throne. Oddly while it mentions Manannan keeping a servant boy, there is no mention of Alexander's kidnapping or living under the wizard or his rescuing his sister. Timeline This document contains several dates for KQ series events (see also KQ4 timeline). *Over 2000 BGC :Founding of Daventry *1 GC :Graham finds the Three Great Treasures and returns to the castle and is made king. :About a week later Edward dies. *4 GC :About a week after Graham's third anniversary as king (on the eve of Edward's death, Graham sees Valanice in the mirror and journeys to save her. *6 GC :Twins are born Category:Game summaries Category:Books Category:Prologues Category:Short stories Category:Fiction Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:KQ4 timeline Category:Weddings timeline